


The Choice

by SueGra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, i can't tag, i think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: They asked him to choose. To pick one. His sword or his bow.Can he choose one? What will he choose?
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a contest fic.  
> My prompt: sword.

A person stood near the woods. The darkness cuddled him like a dear mother and hid him from everyone. You couldn't see his eyes or even his face. He just stood far away and stared into nothing.   
He was thinking. You could tell that. The air was heavy with questions and answers and still, nobody recognized it.  
He was asked to choose, to answer a question that will define his life. The question seemed easy, seemed simple, but it wasn't really. No, it wasn't easy because you can't choose between two things when both are yours. You can't when you are shinigami, and you will not die by oldness.  
No.  
But still, he asked to choose between his sword and his bow. Between his heritage, between his parents. He needs to pick one and reject the other for eternity.  
Even his friends, who knew him asked him to choose. They asked him because he terrified the normal shinigami with his bow when the Quincy war has just ended a month ago. They are terrified him because of his power because of his dear mother’s heritage. And...he did not want to be feared. He just...just wants to be himself.

He can't go back to Karakura and if he wants to live here he should choose quickly.  
He is banned from Karakura, from the living world because he became too strong. Ironic.  
He wanted to become strong to protect his sisters and his precious people and now...he can't go back. He is too strong. Too powerful.  
When his mother died, it was his responsibility to protect them. It was his because he is the older brother, the big brother who needs to defend his people. His job.  
And now?  
He failed them. He can't go back to Karakura, he can't go back and protect them as a brother, he can't. He failed them, again.  
Yes. Again. He failed them when he lost his power when he became weak and he was the one who needed protection. But instead, he had nothing, he had nobody.  
And now? He is unable to protect them, he needs to remain there because he is too strong.   
Even his fellow older brother, Byakuya said that he needs to choose.  
If he remains there, he can meet them later but he can't use his mother’s heritage...but if he wants to use her bow to honor her, he needs to go from Seretei, from the place that he protected by blood.

If he picks the other possibility and became a Quincy to honor his beloved mother’s memories he would be in danger, always. The remaining Quincyes don't like him, and he chooses that even his friends, the shinigami won’t like him.   
In the end, somebody won't like him because of his pick especially himself. Either way, he will miserable. If he could, he would choose both. He is a shinigami-hollow-Quincy hybrid, nobody can't ask him to reject himself. You can't go and ask him to reject his mother’s heritage. Nobody.

You can't ask that from somebody who was willing to sacrifice his power his life to save others. You can't. It's horrible and it gives questions. Why do you ask him to choose, what would you choose in his place instead, what would you do if your friends asked to give up a piece of yourself? Why do you ask him?   
Do.You.Fear.Him?  
No? Then why?   
Why ask something that could drive him away from you? What is your reason? Are you trying to protect the others or you are trying to protect him?  
You know something.   
You knew something and tried to stop it. You tried. But...you failed.   
And because you failed, you made a decision.  
Maybe you were right, maybe you weren’t. We will not know, it will remain hidden.   
For eternity.

Nobody knows what happened.   
When the Sun came up, he was late. He accompanied his youngest brother to his last journey. It was a sad, tearful trip. The last is always the most painful.  
When the sun came up, an uproar started. A frantic search and a shocking finding.  
Kurosaki Ichigo didn't answer the question. He never will. Not anymore.  
He will not return from his last journey, nobody does.  
When the sun came up, a male took a sip of sake, thinking that hopefully, he will not regret his decision.  
Or once he will not regret his choice and blame himself for it.  
Maybe once.


	2. The Aftermath of the Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who killed Ichigo? Why? What was the reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo there is the new chapter.  
> I hope you will like it

The new day started a little late, the Sun was late and that was rare. He usually likes to be punctual, but today was different. He didn't care about it, he just slowly escorted his youngest brother to his last journey. It was shocking to wake up in the dawn and met him when he should be still living. And the most sorrowful thing is that his brother welcomed him with a little smile. His eyes shined with understanding and accepting the raw truth that he is lucky because sometimes there are worse things than death. It seems like an easy way out, but sometimes they are needed.

The new day began with a shocking revelation. Kurosaki Ichigo was dead. Somebody killed him, somebody killed the Hero of the Winter War, who went against Yhwach and lived to tell a tale. His death means that someone was stronger than him or it was a planned, coordinated attack. Should be this the truth, it gives one question. Why?

The new day commences as two bloodthirsty, angry and sad reiatsu waking up everybody. Two lovers found their student dead body near the woods. They loved him as a son and now their son was dead.

With the rude waking up call the Gotei became like an upset beehive. Everybody was shocked, it was not a good way to start the day. Some just stared and couldn't understand how. Because he was strong, maybe the strongest, then how? How did he die? Their Hero, their friend died. 

In Karakura the same happened. Everybody who knew he was a shinigami was shocked to the core, because their protector, their brother just died.

Like a coin, Seireitei has two sides. Head and tail, good and bad, dark and light.    
One side was sad, heartbroken that he died and the other? Happy. 

Happy because he was a pain in the ass but sad because they couldn’t use him as they wanted.

Yes, the Central 46 were planning to use him, they believed that he was successfully cornered, so he can’t run and ruin their plan anymore. They didn’t think that he would use the death card to get free. It was unbelievable. Their plan was ruined, even as they did everything for success.    
They stated an ultimatum and were ready to kill his family if he couldn’t choose what they wanted, but even if his choice was good they would sentence him because of his hollow. Their dogs were ready. Kurotsuchi would do everything for them and the onmitsukido...since that Shihoin Princess, Yoruichi was her name? After she ran off the black squad was in their hands. The captain and her power, her units were just a show, the real black op was hidden. Deeply in the Gotei.

They wanted to use him, then shut him into Muken beside Aizen. And if they can do it, maybe the other rebelling captains should be sentenced also. They earned it.

A new golden age will come for the Central and they will rule the world. 

That was their plan, their dream.   
But as the news flew their vision started to break. Just a little and at first just a crack. At first. but who knows what will happen after their Hero died.

They only know one thing, somebody will pay for that, for ruining their plan.

A person knocked on the door. When nobody answered it, he opened it and saw the person whom he was seeking. He stepped into the office and silently closed the door. He could feel as the kido barrier went up again. It wasn’t unusual, they started to use after Aizen betrayed them.

Shunsui was sipping his sake and looked miserable. 

-Shunsui, Ichigo died, somebody killed him. - said Ukitake quietly while sitting down.

-Yes, I know. I’m drinking because of that. - replied the other absently. Like it should answer everything.

-That won’t help to find his killer. If we start to search for whoever killed him right now, maybe we can find him or her.

-Why do you think, I want to find that person?

-He killed Ichigo! And I’m not blind, I saw you’re staring at each other. - stated Ukitake too calmly.

-And if? It’s objectless now. He died as you said earlier. We can’t be together anymore! - replied almost yelling Kyoraku, lifting his head in the end. His eyes were full of blame and tears.

-But you can find his killer. - Jushiro tried to influence his friend.

-Why do you think, that I don’t know who did?

-Do you know? Tell me! 

-And what will you do after? Kill him? Or sentence him? Or what? - asked angrily the other captain.

-I don’t know! He killed your would-be lover. He not only killed him, but he ruined your happiness also. - replied Ukitake not understanding his question.

-Who found him? Does his father know?

-Kisuke and Shinji found him, as they took a walk before morning. They seemed disturbed, upset. But fortunately, they are there for each other. They will be angry for a time because they lost their mutual student and friend. And Yoruichi-san went and told his father the sad news. - told him Ukitake, while watching him closely.

-Does his father know about us? - asked Shunsui incredulously.

-Yes. Ichigo also learned only recently, that his father was a shinigami captain once. He is Shiba Isshin.

-Did I hear you right? Isshin? Are you crazy? That guy couldn’t even nurse a plant, not three kids. And they are not bad.

-Yes. I only know this, because I listened when Kisuke told Shinji. I can see what are you trying to do. So tell me. Who killed Ichigo-kun? - asked Ukitake coming back for that question.

Shunsui just stared at him and sighed. He stood up, walked to the cabinet and picked up a paper. While he came back to his chair he reread the missive. It was an order from the central. Kyoraku gave the paper to Ukitake, sit down and took another sip from his sake, then put down another cup for Jushiro.

He was still reading the missive. His face was blank, but that under that mask he was seething. Hard. 

-When did you receive this?! What happened to our government? -asked the always calm captain fuming.

-Yesterday, around midnight? I don’t remember. I think they miscalculated this. They thought I wouldn’t be there, and when I would read it I would be already too late, or I would just sign it without reading. That was a calculated step. All of it. The ultimatum of choosing and even when he would success they would use his pick against him. Or his family. …   
If I didn’t read that missive when I read it, ….

-It was you. You. Killed. Him. - realized Ukitake in shock.

-YES! It was me! There wasn’t any other way out! ...If I didn’t do it, he would be already with the central. He...was smiling. - replied Shunsui, crying.

-Are you sure? Are you sure, that we couldn’t have done something? 

-Yes. We were sure. He...he recognized me immediately when I stepped behind him. He was smiling sadly, as he accepted his fate.

_ {Flashback} _

“ _ -They want to use me for their gain and kill me in the end. I’m right? - asked Ichigo smiling sadly. The wind which was playing his cape suddenly stopped and went away. Everything was silent and still. _

_ -Yes. You need to run! If they can’t find you… - begged Shunsui. _

_ -I don’t think I can.  _

_ -Why? Kisuke and the other could after the incident. Why can’t you? - plead helplessly the other. _

_ -You are way older than me, Shun. You know the reasons. If I run, they would attack my sisters, my friends. They would found me fast because I can’t hide my reiatsu for a long time. I’m unable to do it because I have way too much reiatsu. And the Quincy will hunt me down, I’m their enemy. I can’t run…- listed his reasons Ichigo calmly. But his scowl was more fierce than ever and his eyes...his eyes begged for help. He couldn’t find a way out. _

_ -We could use the Aizen Card… _

_ -Aizen Card? You mean killing the central and start an inner war because of me? _

_ -Yes?  _

_ -You are insane. Let’s say, we start a rebellion against the 46. How many shinigami will side with us? They are wary because the war against Yhwach just ended with many casualties. So many people, sorry shinigami died, Yamamoto is dead and Seireitei just started to look normal again. We have just cleared the debris from everywhere. The next step is rebuilding. They don’t want to fight again so soon. And...we don’t know how many people, how many shinigami are our enemies if we go against the Central. You said last time, the real onmitsukido is everywhere. We don’t know who is a member, how strong is he/she. We don’t know. We can’t know. When Aizen started his shit-stirring, they started their planning, they want power. _

_ -I don’t remember speaking about this. -whispered the shocked Shunsui. He suddenly hugged his Ichigo and held him like it will be their last time. _

_ -You were very drunk. -replied Ichigo holding him close -and you were with us. Shinji, Kisuke, Jushiro, Yoruichi, you and me. We were having a party after we were healed. _

_ -So you know about them.  _

_ -Yes. I can’t run like the Vizards after the hollowfication, because that time The Core of the Central allowed them to run. They wouldn’t let me. They want to use me, here. _

_ -Then why did they allow them to escape? - asked back Kyoraku. _

_ -Somebody in the Core saw through Aizen manipulations, they allowed him to use them and they used him also for their gain. They allowed them to run because the Gotei became weaker and it was easier to control them, they allowed them to run because they could be used against Aizen if he turns on them. They wanted revenge against Aizen and the Core used it. As they used Aizen against the Shiba Clan. -Kyoraku started to say something, but Ichigo was faster - wait. The Shiba Clan was strong, everybody said that to me, one them was a captain, the other was a lieutenant, they were strong, too strong and free. And I don’t think, that the C46 liked that. So they grabbed the possibility of destroying them by Aizen. _

_ Furthermore, I don’t know whose side is Aizen on. I don’t know if he will be an enemy or an ally. _

_ -He is in the Muken. He was sentenced again. _

_ -We speak about Aizen. There is a great possibility that he is out. And laughing at us while drinking tea and planning his empire. _

_ -Maybe you are right. But then what will we do? You can’t run and don’t want to start another war….No. Ichigo. NO. I refuse. Not happening. - Said Shunsui forcefully. _

_ -Do we have another choice? - asked Ichigo whispering. _

_ -We will find one! I will not kill you. You can’t ask me that! Please. We will find something to use against them. - begged Shunsui. They part apart only, to Shunsui grab Ichigo face and stare into his eyes. _

_ -What? We have nothing, that we can use. But they can use almost everything against us. I’m a fucking hybrid, too powerful, don’t like the rules and I attacked Seireitei once before. So? Who will win? They. -ranted Ichigo. _

_ -Maybe. But we can’t know until we don’t try. Ichigo, please. _

_ -Shunsui. I...am terrified. I don’t want to know, what can they do with me. Kurostusi is on their side and he doesn’t own any moral code. And while I was trying to choose, I spoke so many shinigami, listened to what they say, eavesdropped sometimes. They weren’t speaking quietly, not at all and now I am terrified. Not just me. Zangetsu also. And… _

_ -Fuck. _

_ -Yes. Fuck. Did you come out on a whim, or there was a reason? _

_ -I always want to be with you, but no. It wasn’t a whim. The central sent me a missive. _

_ -Those motherfuckers” _

_ {End of Flashback} _

-...What will we do now? Yes. You killed him. I don’t know if that was the best decision, but it’s done. What’s next? - asked almost too calmly Ukitake.

-Next? I don’t know. You ask this too calmly… - replied Kyoraku but he didn’t finish the sentence. It was scary that there was a possibility that his oldest best friend is on the central side.

-He is not. Although if we are speaking about myself, then maybe.- said somebody, who should be in Muken.

-Aizen. How? - asked Shunsui disbelieving his ear.

-Secret. Just to know, I watched you two yesterday. I will help you at this time. -replied the resident traitor. 

-You...watched? Fuck you, why didn’t you helped us? - asked back Kyoraku, almost attacking Aizen in sitting.

-In what? Did you want a threesome? You should have said it yesterday. But the other? You can call it revenge. But he was right. You can’t know, whose side I’m. - said smugly Aizen, sipping his tea and sitting near the window. - But this situation is almost like a Shakespearean drama, like Romeo and Julia. You killed your lover, but in the end, you will start a rebellion because of him.

-He said the same. Fuck. Kisuke will kill me. - stated resignedly Kyoraku.

-Maybe. But you don’t need to tell him, he is too angry right now, to think clearly. All you need is to give him the missive and there you go. He will help you. I’m sure.

-And you? What’s your reason to help us?

-Revenge. And of course, I’m enjoying the chaos. And if I become the Soul King…

That day an angry, grieving alliance started. They started a rebellion against the Central 46, against the close-minded shinigami. They were victorious in the long run, but the cost…

It was high. Too high.

They started a war in the name of Ichigo and that was the thing he didn’t want. That was the reason, he chose the C option, but in the end, it was for nothing. 

You can ask if Aizen was there...Maybe Ichigo is alive?   
Maybe, but there is only one person who could answer this question, but he will not. 

This is his revenge, the cost of his alliance.

Kyoraku Shunsui lived a long life, without the Central he changed Soul Society. He made it better, like a real afterlife. 

Only in his last moment, told him Aizen the truth. The truth about that night, about Ichigo.

Maybe he died, maybe he is alive. 

We don’t know, it’s a secret.

A secret, that made Soul Society better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it answered your questions about the Choice. And yes, we know that he is dead because of the beginning, but hey Kyoraku doesn't know that.  
> (And I hope, that you liked it)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me, please.  
> I know, that I left you with that end. Sorry?  
> Maybe I will write a sequel once that will tell you what happened.  
> I hope you liked.


End file.
